A prendre ou à laisser ?
by RapistPanda
Summary: Des idées comme l'indique le titre ! Venez lire et donnez moi vos impressions ! Quelques résumés qui pourraient peut-être vous intéressez ! Sil vous plait sa vaut le détour ;) Pleins d'idées pas encore mises en routes. Si certaine veulent les écrire, c'est à prendre ou à laisser ! XD Laissez des reviews :D


Des idées et encore des idées …

Voilà ceci est un recueil d'idées, enfin, mes idées x)).

Donc je mets les résumés et celles à qui les idées plaisent dîtes le moi. Et étant donner que je ne pourrai pas toutes les mettre en application, si certaine sont intéresser vous pouvez bien sur prendre l'idée et l'écrire vous-même ^^ Laissez des reviews et dîtes moi ce qui vous plait ^^

Titre : Entre rêve et réalité *celui pas touche c'est le mien ^^ c'est pour la suite de Kiss Me Kidd même si y'a aucun rapport x)*

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Kidd/Law

Rating: M

Genre : Trajedy/Romance

Résumé: Law a perdu la mémoire lors d'un accident de voiture qui a failli lui couter la vie. Alors que ses proches se mobilisent pour le soutenir, Law fait des rêves étranges, des rêves où il voit la personne qu'il croit aimer. Alors que ses proches lui affirment que se ne sont que des rêves, alors que la personne présente dans ses rêves dit être bel et bien réelle, qui croire ? Entre rêve et réalité, il va falloir faire un choix.

Note : Donc ceci ce passera en plusieurs Arc. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, mais bon pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que le prologue et le chapitre 1 ^^ Donc en gros si sa vous plait c'est la fic que je vais mettre quand Kiss Me Kidd sera terminer, ce qui ne tarde d'arriver, malheureusement ! Donc dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :P

Titre : Semaine Camping, Semaine Connerie

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Ace/Luffy; Zoro/Sanji; Kidd/Law

Rating: M

Genre: Humour/Romance

Résumé : Luffy et Ace décide d'organiser une semaine camping avec leurs amis. Délires et conneries seront au rendez-vous.

Note : J'ai juste à dire… à prendre ou à laisser ? :3

Titre: Hell or Paradise?

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: M

Genre: Drame/Romance

Résumé: On a beau dire que certaine personnes peuvent changer, ils y en a qui ne peuvent malheureusement pas. Harry lui, y croit, il est plein d'espoir en ce qui concerne Draco. Il pense que celui-ci pourrait changer, devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Lorsqu'il se fera jeter, il comprendra ce que veut dire : L'amour tue. Cet amour l'emmènera en Enfer… ou au Paradis ?

Note : J'ai juste l'impression que le résumé est pourri mais en gros Harry aime Draco et il pense que Draco ne le rejettera pas quand il lui dira. Mais il se fera jeter et là les ennuis commenceront. Harry va tomber dans la drogue, l'alcool, et bien d'autre encore. Et tout ceci pourrait bien le mener à sa perte.

A prendre ou à laisser ?

Titre : Tout droit en Enfer

Fandom : One Piece

Pairing : Zoro/Sanji

Rating : M pour langage

Genre : Horror/Angst/ Trajedy

Résumé : Alors que les Mugiwara accostent sur une île complètement ravagé par le feu, ami trouvera une carte en parfait état. Une carte indiquant l'emplacement d'un trésor situé en dessous de la seule maison rescapé de l'incendie. Elle y enverra Sanji, Luffy, Zoro et Ussop. Elle se rendra compte, bien trop tard, qu'elle les a envoyé tout droit à leurs pertes.

Note : … Hou sa fait peur x)) A celle qui aime écrire des trucs dégoutants pour bien nous foutre les jetons XD Mes personnages inventés : Les infectés

… ça fait peur XDD

A prendre ou à laisser ?

Titre : Tu ne dois pas m'aimer

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drame

Résumé: Zoro est un démon mangeur d'âme, et comme son nom l'indique, il mange l'âme des mortels. Alors qu'il est à la recherche d'une proie, il tombera sur un chasseur de démon assez particulier… qui lui fera éprouver des sentiments… interdit.

Note : Yeah ! A prendre ou à laisser ? XD

Titre : Amour à mort

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro

Rating: M

Genre: Drame/Romance

Résumé: Sanji est un passionné de cuisine. Alors qu'il cherche un petit boulot à mis temps dans un grand restaurent, il fera la rencontre de Zoro, homme fortuné et au regard froid. Il tombera immédiatement sous son charme, mais il regrettera bien vite son choix de faire connaissance. Il ne sera plus qu'ne proie, dont la vie ne sera plus entre ses mains, mais entre celles de cette homme.

Note : Vampirefic. Certaine suivaient L'amour ou la mort, et bien vu que je ne savais pas du tout comment la continuer, je vais la recommencer sous une autre forme ^^ Celle-là pas touche mais si une auteure veut me donner un coup de main, je suis preneuse ^^

Voilà voilà ^^ C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre d'idées ^^ Je posterai régulièrement des idées ^^ Allez laissez pleins de reviews please ! XD

RapistPanda


End file.
